The White Witch of Vongola
by Shera-Than
Summary: /" Salam kenal Kyoya-san, saya Haruna Mayumi, bisa dipanggil Mayumi "/, " Ini kunci rumahmu, seperti permintaanmu, rumah dengan dua lantai dan halaman belakang agak luas, satu kamar dilantai satu, dua kamar dilantai dua, dan juga satu ruang kosong diloteng. Sisanya seperti rumah biasa "/, " Selamat Datang di Namimori, White Witch "
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, jika ada salah ketik atau kata mohon dimaklumi. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukanlah milik saya

Saya hanya memiliki OC

Selamat Membaca

Tokyo, Airport

Didepan pintu masuk bandara, seorang perempuan nampak sedang menunggu sesuatu ditemani oleh 2 buah tas koper besar dan satu tes selempang yang dikenekannya. Perempuan itu berambut dark violet penjang mencapai punggungnya, dengan setengah rambutnya dipite keatas menggunakan pita berwarna biru. Sudah kesekian kalinya dia memperhatikan jam tangannya.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata onyx menghapiri dirinya.

" Ya, sudah lama menunggu " Kata laki-laki itu.

" Jadi, anda yang disuruh menjemput saya ya. Saya kira orang yanng sudah cukup berumur ternyata masih seorang pelajar juga. Pesannya cukup singkat, 'Aku akan berkunjung beberapa bulan sekali ' begitulah katanya " Kata perempuan itu.

" Ho. . . Jadi begitu ya, sudah diberi tahu namaku kan " Kata laki-laki itu kemudian mengambil koper perempuan itu.

" Iya sedikit. Salam kenal, Hibari Kyoya-san. Aku Haruna Mayumi, panggil saja Mayumi " Kata Mayumi dengan senyum manisnya.

" Hm. . Ayo, taksinya sudah menunggu. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama perjalanan dari sini sampai ke Namimori " Kata Hibari kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu.

" Baik, Kyoya-san " Kata Mayumi membuntuti Hibari.

Namimori, didepan sebuah rumah.

Hibari dan Mayumi turun dari taksinya, sedangkan pak sopir taksi menurunkan koper Mayumi dari bagasi.

" Ini kunci rumahmu, seperti permintaanmu, rumah dengan dua lantai dan halaman belakang agak luas, satu kamar dilantai satu, dua kamar dilantai dua, dan juga satu ruang kosong diloteng. Sisanya seperti rumah biasa " Kata Hibari

" Hm, ini sudah cukup, terimakasih, Kyoya-san " Kata Mayumi dengan tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dulu. Besok aku tunggu didepan rumah untuk kutunjukkan jalan ke sekolah " Kata Hibari kemudian pergi.

" Iya, Kyoya-san. Terimakasih " Kata Mayumi kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sebelum masuk kedalam rumah tampak sekilas seorang balita dengan tuxedo dan topi fedorannya, melihat dari atas pohon dengan seringai misteriusnya.

" _Selamat Datang di Namimori, White Witch_ " Kata balita sambil menurunkan topi fedoranya. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi hari, didepan Namimori High School

Sekelompok siswa Namimori sedang berkumpul disana. Datanglah seorang murid menghampiri kelompok tersebut.

" Selamat Pagi, Juudaime ! " Kata orang yang baru datang itu.

" Hm, Pagi juga, Gokudera-kun ! " Kata anak yang berambut coklat.

" Pagi, Tsuna, Gokudera ! " Kata anak yang membawa pedang kayu dipunggungnya.

" Hm, Yamamoto, Pagi " Kata Tsuna dan diabaikan oleh Gokudera.

Mereka berbincang-bincang didepan gerbang sambil menunggu teman yang lainnya. Namun yang mereka temukan bukanlah teman mereka, melainkan Hibari Kyoya yang sedang berjalan menuju Namimori High School bersama dengan seorang perempuan disampingnya. Mereka tampak terkejut dengan pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi. Siapapun pasti akan terkejut, mereka memandangi perempuan yang berjalan disamping Hibari. Dia berambut dark purple dan bermata violet, yang tampak mencolok adalah pita yang dipakai untuk mengikat setengah rambutnya berwarna biru. Mereka berbicang-bincang sampai didepan Tsuna dan teman-temannya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ? Jam masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Kamikorosu ! " Kata Hibari yang sudah siap dengan tonfanya. Membuat Tsuna dan yang lainnya sedikit panik ( kecuali Tsuna yang sudah gemetaran ).

" Sudahlah Kyoya-san. Jangan marah-marah dipagi hari, apalagi ini kan upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru, jadi tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, Kyoya-san harus mengantarkanku ke ruang guru dan kepala sekolah, iya kan ! " Kata perempuan disampingnya dengan senyumnya.

Kata-kata perempuan itu direspon oleh Hibari, dan membuat Hibari menurunkan tonfanya. Perempuan itu kembali tersenyum, dan membungkuk meminta maaf pada Tsuna dan teman-temannya. Lalu dia mengikuti Hibari yang sudah masuk ke dalam sekolah.

" _Vongola Decimo, sudah ditemukan_ " Guman perempuan itu sambil menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum pada Tsuna dan teman-temannya.

Tsuna yang sempat melihat perempuan itu tersenyum padanya, hanya mengaggukan kepalanya saja.

' _Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu ya_ ? ' Batin Tsuna.

" Siapa perempuan itu ? " Kata Gokudera terlebih dahulu.

" Saa, tapi aku terkejut ada yang datang bersama dengan Hibari selain anggota Komite Kedisiplinan " Kata Yamamoto sambil melihat punggung perempuan tadi sampai menghilang didalam gedung sekolah.

" Sepertinya ada sesuatu dengannya, tapi aku tidak tahu, atau hanya perasaanku saja ya ? " Kata Tsuna (Hyper Intuition milik Tsuna memang tinggi).

Bell tanda masuk sudah berbunyi.

" HIIEE ! Kita akan telat masuk kelas " Kata Tsuna dengan paniknya.

Denga keadaan panik, Tsuna dan teman-temannya akhirnya masuk kedalam gedung sekolah mereka.

Tak jauh dari tempat kejadian, seorang balita menggunakan tuxedo dan topi fedora mengamati tingkah laku Tsuna dan teman-temannya.

" Hem, Ini akan semakin menarik saja " Katanya sambil menurunkan topi fedoranya

To Be Continue


	3. Chapter 3

Namimori High School

#

Di dalam kelas 1-A, para siswa mulai berkelompok-kelompok untuk membahas tugas mereka selagi jam makan siang ini. Tampak juga seorang dari mereka yaitu Mayumi. Mayumi sedang menyelesaikan catatannya hari ini.

" Mayumi ! " Kata Hibari memanggilnya dari pintu kelas. Semua siswa yang disana tampak terkejut dengan kedatangannya ditambah dia memanggil Mayumi.

" Kyoya-san, ada apa ?" Kata Mayumi.

' _Mayumi-san, memanggil Hibari-senpai dengan nama belakangnya !_ ' Guman para siswa dengan exspresi terkejut.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hibari masuk kedalam kelas Mayumi dan menyerahkan map berwarna coklat kepadanya.

" Sepulang sekolah serahkan pada bagian administrasi sekolah, ada data yang belum lengkap " Kata Hibari, lalu melihat sekeliling kelas Mayumi. Tidak ada yang berani mendekat ataupun melihat kearah mereka, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menundukan kepalanya.

" Baiklah " Kata Mayumi dengan senyum seperti biasanya. Hibari pun meninggalkan kelas Mayumi. Mayumi akhirnya digerumuni oleh para siswa lainnya dan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan.

" Mayumi-san, apa hubunganmu dengan Hibari-senpai ? "

" Mayumi-chan tidak takut kalau digigit sampai mati ? "

" Mayumi, apa kau baik-baik saja ? "

#

Dilantai 3, dekat dengan jendela kelas 3-A, Tsuna dan kawan-kawannya memperhatikan seorang perempuan yang digerumni oleh siswa lainnya.

" Ne . . . Bukankah itu, perempuan yang datang bersama dengan Hibari minggu lalu ? " Kata Yamamoto yang memulai berbicara.

" Iya, kau benar. Aku juga dengar kalau dia cukup pintar, nilai sempurna untuk 5 mata pelajaran pada ulangan harian pertama masuk kelas. Dan kurasa bukan hanya itu " Kata Gokudera yang menyilangkan tangannya sambil menyenderkan badannya dijendela.

" Em, aku kemarin melihatnya dipelajaran olahraga, sepertinya dia juga cukup atletis, waktu lompat tinggi, postur tubuhnya bagus sekali " Kata Emna yang juga hadir disana. (Walau pertamanya tidak hadir, dikarenakan ada urusan )

" Sepertinya, dia memiliki sesuatu tapi . . . Aku tidak tahu apa itu . . . " Kata Tsuna

" Apa yang kalian perhatikan ? " Kata Kyoko yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Tsuna bersama dengan Hana.

" Kyoko-chan, Hana ! Apa kalian tahu tentang anak itu ? " Kata Tsuna menunjuk Mayumi.

" Ah . . . Itu Mayumi-chan, kelas 1-A. Dia terkenal dikalangan guru-guru. " Kata Kyoko.

" Aku kemarin bertemu dengannya, dia juga terkenal diantara anak laki-laki. Kurasa karena dia pintar " Kata Hana.

" Bukan hanya pintar, dia itu cantik, manis, dan yang paling menonjol adalah senyumnya " Kata Kyoko.

" Ehm . . . " Kata Tsuna.

' _Apa hanya perasaanku saja '_ Batin Tsuna sambil memperhatikan Mayumi

#

Di bawah jendela, sadar dengan tatapan Tsuna yang mengarah kearah Mayumi. Mayumi berbalik melihat Tsuna yang masih memperhatikannya, dan tersenyum kearahnya.

' _Hyper Intuition, ya. Benar-benar Vongola Decimo '_ Batin Mayumi dan pergi mengikuti teman-temannya.

#

Tsuna yang sadar akan senyuman Mayumi pun mengaggukan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu.

' _Apa dia barusan tersenyum padaku ?_ ' Batin Tsuna.

# To Be Continue #


	4. Chapter 4

# Answer for Rewies #

Layla-han, terima kasih untuk sarannya ya... Saya sangat dengan saran Layla-han. Thanks juga atas follow nya untuk Layla-han XD.

# Selamat Membaca #

# Namimori High School #

Mayumi berjalan sendirian menyusuri lorong kelasnya. Sampai dia merasa ada yang memanggil namanya.

" Mayumi ! " Kata seseorang yang memanggilnya. Tepatnya bukan seseorang melainkan seorang balita yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela.

" Hm, Reborn-san ! " Kata Mayumi tak lupa senyumnya. Reborn menyodorkan sebuar surat pada Mayumi.

" Malam ini, usahakan beres tanpa satu jejakpun " Kata Reborn, dan Mayumi menerima surat yang diberikan Reborn.

" Padahal aku mau sedikit refresing, setelah sekian lama tidak ke Jepang. Tahunya malah datang lagi " Kata Mayumi dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

" Hm, kau berkata seperti itu, tapi akhirnya juga kau melakukannya " Kata Reborn sambil menurunkan topinya.

" Baiklah, dan pastikan tidak ada yang bertanya tentang aku ya " Kata Mayumi.

" Aku tahu itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan keseharianmu ? " Kata Reborn.

" Tidak ada yang istimiwa untuk belakangan ini. Tapi . . . " Kata Mayumi dengan mata yang mendadak bersinar dan tersenyum, membuat Reborn menaikan topinya.

" Hyper Intuition, ya. Itu cukup membuatku terkejut " Kata Mayumi berjalan meninggalkan Reborn.

" Hm, jadi begitu ya " Reborn tersenyum dan pergi menghilang begitu saja.

# Classroom 1-A #

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak dari tadi, tapi ada seorang murid yang masih tinggal dikelas sendirian. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mayumi yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya hari ini untuk membuat jurnal kelasnya.

# Mayumi Side #

' Kenapa hari ini, harus aku yang bertugas untuk menulis laporan jurnal kelas ? Padahal aku harus melaksanakan tugas yang lainnya lagi ' Aku melihat surat yang diberikan Reborn-san tadi siang dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

' Kurasa hari ini, dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku ' Aku kembali melanjutkan menulis buku jurnal kelasku. Dan tiba-iba, pintu kelasku terbuka.

" Eh, kenapa masih ada murid yang tinggal disini. Seharusnya, jam sekolah sudah berakhir sekitar 1 jam yang lalu " Katanya.

" Eh, maaf aku- " Kataku gugup sampai-sampai aku menjatuhkan buku jurnal kelasku. Aku pun segera berdiri dan berjongkok untuk mengambil buku jurnal kelasku. Sampai . . . tangannya, menyentuh tanganku. Aku terkejut lalu mendongakkan kepalaku. Tatapan kami bertemu satu dengan yang lainnya. Dekat, terlalu dekat. Matanya, hazel, dia memakai kacamata. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

# End Side #

Mayumi yang masih terkejut, tetap menatap orang dengan kacamata tadi. Sampai akhirnya Mayumi kembali mendapati kesadarannya dan mengambil buku jurnal kelasnya lalu berdiri, mengambil tasnya.

" Maaf, saya permisi dulu " Kata Mayumi dengan cepat dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

# Other Side #

Aku masih berjongkok dan melihat gadis itu pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Aku berdiri dan melihat buku catatannya tertinggal. Aku masih ingat saat menatapnya tadi, matanya violet, indah sekali, samar-samar aku mencium bau lavender darinya. Sambail mengingat kejadian tadi aku mengambil buku catatannya dan membukanya.

' Haruna Mayumi, 1-A, English's Notes ' Aku dapat melihat itu tertulis dihalaman pertama buku catatannya. Tulisan tangannya juga cukup bagus sampai membuatku tersenyum. Aku pun kembali teringat, kalau hari ini aku meninggalkan tugas mencatat untuk kelas ini. Sembari tersenyum aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Aku berjalan sendirian melewati lorong kelas, samapi aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Dan mendapati Reborn yang sudah ada didepanku entah sejak kapan.

# End Side #

" Dino ! " Kata Reborn.

" Oh, Reborn, ada apa ? " Kata Dino.

" Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang hal yang kemarin kau ingin diskusikan denganku " Kata Reborn.

" Oh, tentang itu ya, baiklah. Aku akan menyiakan berkasnya dulu kalau begitu " Kata Dino.

" Hem...Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah melihatmu membawa buku itu Dino ! " Kata Reborn sambil mengamati buku yang dibawa Dino.

" Ah, ini, bukan buku apa apa kok ! " Kata Dino menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

" Ada apa Dino ? " Kata Reborn.

" Ehm, tidak apa apa kok Reborn " Kata Dino.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu " Kata Reborn.

" Tumben kau bilang mau pergi. Pergi kemana ? " Kata Dino.

" Hm ! Bukan urusanmu Dino ! " Kata Reborn menyeringai dan menurunkan topinya lalu pergi dari hadapan Dino.

# Mayumi House #

Mayumi tampak sedang sibuk dengan mengobrak-abrik meja belajarnya. Sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada disana.

# Mayumi Side #

' Aduh, kenapa kok tidak ada sih ? '

Aku, Haruna Mayumi, entah kenapa rasanya hari ini dewi keberuntungan seakan benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Dari tadi aku sudah mencari buku catatanku tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Pertama, aku dilimpahi tugas oleh Kyoya-san. Kedua, aku dihujani pertanyaan tentang hubunganku dengan Kyoya-san. Ketiga, aku dibicarakan oleh banyak sekali murid di sekolah sampai tidak bisa diam ditempat. Keempat, aku mendapat surat dari Reborn-san bertepatan dengan tugas jurnal kelas. Dan sekarang aku kehilangan buku catatanku.

# End Side #

" Mayu ! " Kata Reborn yang sudah ada sejak kapan dijendela kamar Mayumi.

" Reborn-san, tunggu sebentar aku harus menyiapkan mata pelajaran untuk besok " Kata Mayumi dengan tangan dan pendangan yang masih sibuk mencari buku catatannya.

" Tidak bisa ! Jangan lupa tentang surat misi yang kuberikan padamu siang tadi, Mayu ! " Kata Reborn membuat gerakan Mayumi berhenti.

Mayumi memandang Reborn dengan tatap yang agak kesal. Dia melepas pita biru yang dipakai untuk mengikat setengah rambutnya dan mengikat seluruh rambutnya dengan pita tersebut.

" Ha-ah, baiklah aku mengerti " Kata Mayumi mengehela nafas berat dan mengambil blazer putih diatas kursi depan meja belajarnya,lalu mengambil tas laptop yang sudah ia sediakan diatas tempat tidurnya. Kemudian dia memakai kacamata yang sejak kapan sudah ada disaku blazernya.

" Kalau begitu, ayo cepatlah " Kata Reborn menghilang dari depan Mayumi.

" Hmm.. Kurasa besok aku akan dapat skoring " Kata Mayumi kemidian mengikuti Reborn menghilang dari kamarnya tepat dengan lampu kamar yang tiba-tiba padam.

# To Be Continue #

# Note Author #

Hai, minna-san ! Hajimemashite, saya Shera-Than. Maaf karena baru kali ini saya membuka sesi perkenalan pada kali ini. Karena sebagai author baru saya menjadi bingung mau bagaimana, tapi untungnya ada teman saya yang memberikan saya semangat untuk tetap maju ... Yeayy ! Kali ini saya mengharapkan saran-saran dari para reader berikutnya. Terimakasih telah membaca The White Witch of Vongla hari ini.

# See You Next Time #


	5. Chapter 5

.

# Hallo minna-san, sudah lama tak berjumpa. Maaf karena saya lama update, jadi untuk chapter ini saya akan menambah panjangnya chapter ini. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memfollow cerita saya. Mohon dibaca dan di review ya #

 **~ Sarasa-san** : Terimakasih atas Review dan Follownya. Review dari Sarasa-san saya terima dengan senang hati. Heheheh XD untuk pairingnya sebentar lagi muncul. Dan tentang kekuatan Mayumi juga asal usul dipanggilnya White Witch juga akan hadir setelah penegasan pairingnya. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas dukungannya #

.

# Katekyo Hitman bukanlah milik saya tetapi milik Amano Akira – sensei. #

# Mayumi adalah milik saya #

.

 _ **# Selamat Membaca #**_

.

# Namimori High School #

Mayumi tampak sedang berjalan dengan suasana yang lesu samapi ke depan lokernya. Saat membuka lokernya, tumpukan-tumpukan surat berjatuhan dari sana. Mayumi memandang lokernya dengan tatapan lesu.

# Mayumi Side #

' _Setiap pagi kenapa seperti ini ya?_ ' Batinku sambil mengambil tumpukan surat yang berjatuhan dibawah. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan panjang. Aku bisa melihat pandangan para siswa yang lewat dibelakangku menatap apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kata seseorang dari belakangku, saat aku melihat kebelakang ternyata dia adalah Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian generasi Decimo. Tidak hanya itu saja, aku bisa melihat dibelakang dan sampingnya ada Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. Gokudera Hayato, Strom Guardian. Dan juga Kozato Enma, Shimon Decimo.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan surat ini" Kataku.

" Apa kau butuh bantuan?" Kata Yamamoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yamamoto-senpai. Aku bisa mengumpulkannya sendiri " Kataku penuh dengan keceriaan.

"Oh. . . Tapi, kenapa kau mengetahui namaku? Kitakan belum pernah berkenalan" Kata Yamamoto.

"Emm, siapa yang tidak tahu tentang kapten tim baseball Namimori. Kalau begitu, saya kembali kekelas dulu, senpai sampai bertemu kembali" Kataku tersenyum lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kekelasku.

# End Side #

Mayumi berjalan pergi menuju kekelasnya dan meninggalkan Tsuna dan teman-temannya di belakang dengan senyumnya.

"Dia pergi" Kata Enma membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya, dia pergi" Kata Gokudera. Tsuna hanya dapat melihat punggung Mayumi yang berjalan mendahului. Selama ini Tsuna masih penasaran dengan Mayumi.

.

# Room 1-A #

Mayumi masuk kedalam kelasnya seperti biasanya, dan menyembunyikan perasaan lesunya. Seperti biasanya Mayumi mulai mengeluarkan salah satu keahliannya yaitu akting tingkat profesional. Dia menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya sementara waktu. Lalu dia menyapa teman-temannya seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Bell jam pertama akhirnya berbunyi. Mayumi menambah tingkat ketenangannya hingga dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya dengan normal. Sampai akhirnya seorang guru masuk kedalam kelasnya.

# Mayumi Side #

Aku melihat kedepanku. Seorang guru sudah masuk kedalam kelasku. Dan jam pertama hari ini adalah Bahasa Inggris. Ya benar, aku menghilangkan buku Bahasa Inggrisku kemarin tepat sebelum aku pergi bersama Reborn-san.

'Aku harus tetap tenang' Kataku dalam hati.

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar dan mendapatkan ketenanganku kembali. Pada saat aku membuka mataku kembali. Aku cukup terkejut dengan guru Bahasa Inggrisku kali ini. Aku mendapatkan informasi kalo dia memang mengajar disekolah ini, tapi seingatku dia mengajar kelas 3 bukan kelas ini. Selain itu, kejadian kemarin sepulang sekolah kembali terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku lagi.

Seorang laki-laki berpakain rapi, menggunakan kacamata, matanya hazel. Siapapun yang masih normal pastinya akan terpesona untuk pertama kalinya. Yang benar saja kalo dia bukan lagi Cavanlone Dino, bos dari Cavanlone Famiglia. Aku kembali menenangkan diriku. Dan fokus dalam pelajaran kali ini.

# End Side#

Dino mulai menyapa murid-muridnya di kelas Mayumi. Walaupun Mayumi tampak sekali tenang tapi siapa lagi kalo bukan Dino yang sudah berpengalaman untuk mengetahui kalo buku Mayumi ada ditangan Dino saat ini.

"Baiklah sebelum memulai pelajaran hari ini, saya akan perkenalan sebentar saja. Perkenalkan saya Cavanlone Dino. Saya mengajar Bahasa Inggris dikelas 3, namun untuk beberapa bulan kedepan Inoi-sensei mengambil cuti panjang dan saya mengantikannya sejak kemarin. Tapi maaf karena saya kemarin ada bisnis keluarga jadi saya meninggalkan tugas mencatat pada kelas ini. Kalau begitu saya mulai absen ya" Kata Dino sambilo memperhatikan anak-anak kelas 1-A tak terlupakan juga Mayumi yang cukup diperhatikannya cukup lama.

Pelajaranpun dimulai. Sudah setengan jam pelajaran Dino memperhatikan Mayumi yang hanya mencoret-coret bukunya menggunakan pensil seperti hanya kamuflase. Namun Dino memberanikan dirinya untuk memanggil Mayumi.

#Dino Side#

"Haruna Mayumi-san, dari tadi aku melihat kamu yang hanya mencoret-coret bukumu dengan pensil. Seperti bukan bukumu saja. Apa kamu tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saya hari ini?" Kataku berdiri disebelah bangkunya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Dino-sensei. Saya benar-benar memperhatikan pelajaran anda hari ini" Katanya dengan tenang dan penuh kepercayaan.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan kembali apa yang aku jelaskan hari ini, danjuga jelaskan apa yang kau catat kemarin?" Kataku. Walau terkesan terlalu memaksa tapi, aku harus melakukannya untuk menguji murid disekolah ini.

Aku melihatnya berdiri dari bangkunya dan mulai menjalaskan apa yang dia catat kemarin dan juga apa yang aku jelaskan hari ini. Sungguh luar biasa, sempurna sampai aku terkagum akan penjelasannya. Tidak hanya itu, aku bisa melihat mata violetnya yang sungguh indah dan suaranya yang jernih. Aku sedikit merasakan ada sesuatu yang mulai bergejolak didalam dadaku. Setiap kata yang dilontakannya membuat dadaku terasa melembut, disaat bersamaan dadaku mulai berdetak dengan kencang. Seakan tidak bisa kuatur.

Sampai dia berhenti menjelaskan semuanya dan kembali duduk dibangkunya. Aku terbangun dari rasa kagumku dan menepuk-nepukan tanganku.

"Sungguh luar biasa, Haruna-san. Detail, dan dibawakan dengan bahasa yang rapi. Aku kagum pada caramu untuk menjelaskan materi ini. Semuanya beri tepuk tangan untu Haruna-san" Kataku sambil diiringi oleh tepuk tangan dari anak-anak kelas 1-A.

"Sebagai penghargaan untuk penjelasanmu hari ini, aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah kecil dariku. Bisakah kau datang kekantor pada istirahat nanti untuk menemuiku?" Kataku dijawab dengan senyuman yang lembut darinya. Melihat senyumnya merasakan seakan dadaku berdetak semakin kencang.

#End Side#

Berkat tepuk tangan teman-teman Mayumi hari ini, Mayumi serasa diselamatkan oleh pengetahuannya. Mayumi menjawab pernyataan dari Dino dengan senang hati dan senyum terukir diwajah cantiknya. Pelajaranpun dilanjutkan sampai akhir. Dapat sekilas dilihat kalau Dino diam-diam tersenyum melihat Mayumi yang menikmati pelajarnya hari ini. Begitupun sebaliknya, Mayumi juga tampak sekilas tersenyum menikmati pelajaran hari ini. Walau ada beberapa hal yang masih tidak terduga.

.

#Jam Istirahat#

Mayumi keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan menuju keruang guru untuk bertemu dengan Dino.

"Mayumi-chan, mau kemana?" Kata seorang kakak kelas yang sedang dilewati oleh Mayumi.

"Senpai, aku mau ke ruang guru" Kata Mayumi tak lupa dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Wah...Semakin sering ke ruang guru saja. Ganbatte ne!" Kata kakak kelasnya. Mayumi melambaikan tangannya dan melanjutkan perjalannya ke ruang guru untuk bertemu dengan Dino.

.

Sampai di depan ruang guru, entah kenapa perasaan Mayumi tidak enak. Mayumi berusaha menghilangkan perasaan tidak enaknya dan membuka pintu ruang guru.

"Permisi, apa Dino-sensei ada disini?" Kata Mayumi dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ah, Dino-sensei sudah pergi selama 15 menit yang lalu. Sepertinya dia menerima telepon dari seseorang" Kata seorang guru yang paling dekat dengan pintu.

"Ah, Haruna-san. Dia masih ada disekitar sekolah kok jika kau mencarinya. Karena hari ini jamnya penuh sekali untuk mengganti jam yang sebelumnya" Kata guru yang lainnya.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, sensei" Kata Mayumi lalu pergi dengan senyumnya.

.

#Sensei Side#

"Wah, Haruna-san memang murid teladan ya!" Kata guru tadi.

"Iya, dia pintar dan sikapnya yang ramah itu membuat orang-orang nyaman ya" Kata guru disampingnya.

"Tapi, tumben sekali ya dia mencari Dino-sensei?" Kata guru tadi.

"Ah, jangan-jangan karena masalah itu" Kata guru yang ada disampingnya.

"Oh, iya mungkin karena itu ya" Kata guru itu.

#End Side#

.

Mayumi masih terus mencari Dino diseluruh area gedung sekolah. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan satu petunjuk terakhir. Dia berjalan menaiki tangga sekolah menuju ke atap sekolah. Sampai di depan pintu atap sekolah, dia merasa gugup untuk membuka pintu. Tapi dia mengurungkan perasaannya dan membuka pintunya.

Mayumi melihat Dino yang sedang memegang cambuknya dan dihadapannya ada Hibari dengan tonfanya. Mayumi terkejut sambil membelalakan matanya. Dino dengan posisi bertahan sudah siap menahan serangan Hibari dan Hibari yang sudah siap menyerang Dino. Masing –masing sudah memulai langkah pertama mereka.

"Dino-sensei!" Kata Mayumi membuat Dino menolehkan perhatiannya ke arah Mayumi. Hibari yang juga mendengar suara Mayumi juga menolehkan perhatiannya pada Mayumi. #Mereka masih dalam langkah bertarungnya, bukan berhenti#

"Haruna-san!" Kata Dino.

"Mayumi!" Kata Hibari.

. .

 _ **# To Be Continue #**_

.

Yeayyy ! Akhirnya bisa update lagi. Maaf menunggu sangat lama, karena saya disibukan dengan beberapa masalah diluar dan didalam. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menfollow saya dan memfavorite story saya...

Mohon Review ya !


	6. Chapter 6

.

Hai Minna-sama ! Kali ini saya menantikan Review kembali dari para pembaca. Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan perkataan yang terucapkan oleh para tokoh.

.

 **~Sarasa-san** : Happy banget untuk bisa mendengar Review dari Sarasa-san. Saya sangat terinspirasi dari story miik Sarasa-san. Yes, pairing kali ini adalah Dino tetapi saya memberi slight untuk Kyoya juga. Untuk "masalah itu" akan saya tayangkan untuk chapter berikutnya. Dan terimakasih atas dukungannya Sarasa-san.

 **~Layla-han** : Senangnya bisa dibaca sama kembali untuk supportnya. Dan tetap nikmati ceritanya ya !

 **~Sakurai-san** : Terimakasih atas reviewnya... Saya terima review dari Sakurai-san. "Masalah itu" akan saya tayangkan untuk chapter berikutnya. Jadi tetap read and review ya. Terimakasih Sakurai-san.

.

Katekyo bukanlah milik Shera-Than melainkan Akira-sensei.

Haruna Mayumi adalah milik Shera-Than.

.

Don't forget to Read and Review ya ! Minna-san !

.

 _ **# Selamat Membaca #**_

 _ **.**_

#Last Chapter#

Mayumi melihat Dino yang sedang memegang cambuknya dan dihadapannya ada Hibari dengan tonfanya. Mayumi terkejut sambil membelalakan matanya. Dino dengan posisi bertahan sudah siap menahan serangan Hibari dan Hibari yang sudah siap menyerang Dino. Masing –masing sudah memulai langkah pertama mereka.

"Dino-sensei!" Kata Mayumi membuat Dino menolehkan perhatiannya ke arah Mayumi. Hibari yang juga mendengar suara Mayumi juga menolehkan perhatiannya pada Mayumi. #Mereka masih dalam langkah bertarungnya, bukan berhenti#

"Haruna-san!" Kata Dino.

"Mayumi!" Kata Hibari.

.

TRRRAANNNKKK!

Suara dentuman dari tonfa Hibari terdengar keras. Dino nampaknya tak dapat menghindari serangan dari Hibari. Hibari juga terlihat terkejut dengan serangannya sendiri karena tidak bisa menghentikan serangannya tadi. Dino terkena pukulan telak dengan tonfanya Hibari.

"Dino-sensei !" Seru Mayumi sambil berlari kearah Dino. Hibari langsung menghadang Mayumi dengan kedua tonfanya sudah siap untuk menyerang Mayumi.

"Kyoya-san ! Tolong menyingkir" Kata Mayumi.

"Kau akan menghalangiku, jadi pergilah dari sini atau aku akan membunuhmu" Kata Hibari.

"Haruna-san, tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja,kok. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" Kata Dino dengan senyum manisnya sambil mencoba untuk berdiri.

Mayumi kemudian memegang pundak Hibari dan membisikan sesuatu padanya. Hibari tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Maymi. Hibari menurunkan tonfanya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Dino dan Mayumi.

"Urusan kita belum selesai,Haneuma" Kata Hibari sesampainya didepan pintu atap sekolahnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Dino-sensei, anda tidak apa-apa ?" Kata Mayumi yang sudah berada disamping Dino dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Tak perlu khawatir, Haruna-san" Kata Dino sambil memegang tangannya yang terkena pukulan tonfa Hibari.

"Dino-sensei! Anda terluka! Ini harus segera diobati!" Kata Mayumi yang memegang tangan Dino.

#Dino Side#

Aku terkejut saat tangan Haruna memegang tanganku. Entah kenapa, rasanya penuh dengan kehangatan. Hanya dengan disentuh seperti ini rasanya jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan rasanya.

' _Aku tidak boleh seperti ini didepan muridku sendiri'_ Kataku sambil menghilangkan pikiran negatifku.

"Dino-sensei, sebaiknya kita ke UKS dulu. Aku memang tak begitu mahir untuk mengobati orang, tapi untuk pertolongan pertama aku bisa melakukannya" Kata Haruna yang masih memegang tanganku dan dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja, Haruna-san" Kataku.

"Jangan begitu sensei! Luka jika diobati segera nanti bisa infeksi lho!"Kata Haruna dengan nada sedikit memaksaku.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa" Kataku dengan nada pasrah.

Haruna mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria dihadapanku. Baru pertama kali ini ada yang bisa memaksaku sampai seperti ini. Melihatnya tersenyum entah kenapa aku jadi ikut tersenyum dihadapannya.

#End Side#

Mereka berdua bersama-sama tersenyum. Walau itu tak berlangsung lama. Mayumi berdiri terlebih dahulu dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Dino dengan penuh senyum tulusnya.

"Saa, Dino-sensei. Mari ke UKS untuk mengobati luka anda" Kata Mayumi.

Dino yang melihat perlakuan Mayumi padanya membuat goresan merah tipis pada pipinya.

Angin datang menerpa mereka berdua seakan memberikan panduan arah. Rambut Mayumi yang diterpa oleh angin tampak melabai-lambai. Reflek tangan Mayumi yang sebelah menyeka rambutnya kebelakang telinganya tak terlupa tangan yang masih mengarah ke Dino dan senyum tulusnya. Dino yang melihatnya semakin memerah.

Dino menyambut tangan Mayumi dengan balasan senyumnya. Saat Dino hendak berdiri, kebiasaan Dino mulai kambauh pada saat ini. Dino menyandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh kembali. Tapi Dino tidak merasa sakit pada saat jatuh. Karena, Mayumi berada dibawah Dino. Dino mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Mayumi yang merintih menahan rasa sakit.

"Ii-itta" Kata Mayumi.

Dino yang berada diatas Mayumi terkejut dan melebarkan matanya. Mayumi yang baru saja tersadar melihat Dino sudah ada dihadapannya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Tangan Dino yang satu masih memegang tangan Mayumi. Sementara yang satunya menahan tubuhnya untuk menjaga jarak anatar mereka. Kaki Mayumi ada ditengah-tengah kaki Dino sendiri. Wajah mereka bisa dikatakan cukup dekat untuk mendengar deru nafas mereka dan merasakan hembusan nafas mereka berdua.

"Sensei" Kata Mayumi dengan guratan merah yang mulai timbul di pipinya. Sekalipun itu Mayumi, tetap saja ia tak akan bisa menyembuknyikan guratan merahnya karena dia masih berumur remaja. Saat ini aktingnya sedang tidak bekerja. Mayumi hanya bisa menatap Dino dengat tatapan terkejut.

Sementara itu, Dino yang masih dalam lamunannya, dia hanya bisa menetap Mayumi. Mayumi terlihat seperti seni yang indah dimata Dino saat ini. Dino dapat melihat mata violetnya dengan jelas. Dia juga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Mayumi yang terasa hangat baginya. Samar-samar dia juga dapat menghirup bau lavender yang seakan memanggilnya.

"Sensei" Kata Mayumi menyadarkan Dino.

"Ah, i-iya" Kata Dino sambil memundurkan kepalanya.

"Anu. Bisa kita berdiri dulu?" Kata Mayumi dengan nada yang dikecilkan.

"Ah, i-iya" Kata Dino.

.

"Tsuna, hari ini kau bawa bekal apa?" Kata seseorang yang menuju kemari.

"Aku membawa omelet gulung hari ini" Kata Tsuna.

Obrolan Tsuna dan teman-temannya menyadarkan Dino dan Mayumi yang masih ada di atap. Dino yang langsu reflek berdiri dan menarik Mayumi untuk bersembunyi dibalik dinding pintu atap. Mayumi punyang ditarik oleh Dino mengikuti arahan Dino.

Dapat dilihat Tsuna dan rombongan datang ke atap untuk makan siang bersama.

"Em, sepertinya tadi aku merasa ada seseorang yang ada disini?" Kata Tsuna.

"Benarkah, aku tidak tahu" Kata Gokudera yang berada disebelah Tsuna.

"Kurasa itu hanya perasaanku saja" Kata Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja rencana makan siangnya" Kata Yamamoto yang ada disana juga.

"Benar kata Yamamoto-san, Bos" Kata Chrome.

"Tsuna, ayo" Kata Enma.

"Em" Kata Tsuna.

'Apa hanya perasaanku saja sih? Tapi aku yakin tadi ada orang disini'Batin Tsuna.

.

Dino yang bersembunyi bersama dengan Mayumi, hanya memantau keadaan yang terjadi disana. Dino bersandar pada dinding dan disampingnya ada Mayumi. Dino yang sudah selesai mengembalikan nafasnya melihat Mayumi yang masih sibuk mengatur pernafasannya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Haruna-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Dino.

"Iya, sensei. Aku tidak apa-apa" Kata Mayumi yang sudah mulai berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali.

Dino memperhatikan Mayumi dengan seksama. Mayumi yang merasa diperhatikan mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan wajahnya yang sudah berhadapan dengan Dino. Ekspresi tak terduga muncul diantara keduanya.

 _ **#To Be Continue#**_

Yeay ! Update ! Terimakasih untuk para Reader yang membaca White Witch...

Saya menantikan Review dari para pembaca sekalian ya... Maafkan saya juga jika ada beberapa kesalahan penulisan dan perkataan para tokoh dalam cerita ini.

See You again !


	7. Chapter 7

.

Hai Minna-sama ! Kali ini saya menantikan Review kembali dari para pembaca. Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan perkataan yang terucapkan oleh para tokoh.

.

 **~Layla-Han** : Terimakasih tetap setia untuk membaca White Witch ini. Saya merasa senang dengan Review dari Laya-Han. Sekali lagi Terimakasih banyak

.

Katekyo bukanlah milik Shera-Than melainkan Akira-sensei.

Haruna Mayumi adalah milik Shera-Than.

.

Don't forget to Read and Review ya ! Minna-san !

.

 _ **# Selamat Membaca #**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **# Last Chapter #**_

Dino yang bersembunyi bersama dengan Mayumi, hanya memantau keadaan yang terjadi disana. Dino bersandar pada dinding dan disampingnya ada Mayumi. Dino yang sudah selesai mengembalikan nafasnya melihat Mayumi yang masih sibuk mengatur pernafasannya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Haruna-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Dino.

"Iya, _sensei_. Aku tidak apa-apa" Kata Mayumi yang sudah mulai berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali.

Dino memperhatikan Mayumi dengan seksama. Mayumi yang merasa diperhatikan mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan wajahnya yang sudah berhadapan dengan Dino. Ekspresi tak terduga muncul diantara keduanya.

 _ **# End Last Chapter #**_

.

#Dino Side#

'Indah!' Hanya kata itu saja yang terbayangkan olehku. Melihat wajah Haruna dari dekat membuat jantungku terasa berdetak.

" _Sensei!_ " Kata Haruna, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa?" Kataku.

"Maaf, anda terlalu dekat" Kata Haruna sambil mundur mengambil jarak.

"Ah,maaf" Kataku memundurkan badanku untuk membuat jarak dengan Haruna.

#End Side#

.

"Ne, Tsuna, selamat ya atas keberhasilanmu tadi malam" Kata Enma membuka perbincangan makan siang hari ini.

"Tadi malam?Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" Kata Tsuna mengejutkan Enma.

"Hee!Kau yakin?" Kata Enma.

"Iya, memang semalam ada apa?" Kata Tsuna membuat Enma tambah terkejut.

"Semalam ada serangan dadakan di markas _Vongola_ cabang Inggris tepatnya di London. Tapi _Vongola_ berhasil menggagalkan serangan tersebut ditengah-tengah penyerangan. Mereka bilang kalau mendapatkan bantuan dari _Vongola Decimo_ untuk menyingkirkan seluruh musuh" Kata Enma menambah Tsuna bingung dan panik.

"HIIEE!Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Semalam aku belajar, dan Reborn juga tidur dirumah" Kata Tsuna dengan panik.

Para _Vongola Guardian_ yang ada disana hanya bisa menyimak percakapan anatar Bos mereka.

"Tapi, jika Tsuna tidak pergi lalu siapa?" Kata Yamamoto.

"Ah, itu benar. Aku juga tidak menerima apapun. Biasanya jika ada sesuatu pasti Reborn-san akan datang dan mengirimkan surat kepada kita" Kata Gokudera.

"Lalu siapa yang pergi ke Inggris semalam?" Kata Chrome.

"Mungkinkah!" Kata Gokudera dengan terkejut.

"Ada apa Gokudera-kun?" Kata Tsuna.

"Ne, apa orang yang dikirim itu memiliki ciri khusus atau apa?" Kata Gokudera.

"Ah, kalau dibilang ciri khusus seperti dia tidak menampakan wajahnya. Dia berkomunikasi melalui alat komunikasi yang ada. Katanya dia berada dibawah perintah _Vongola Decimo_ jadi dia memerintahkan pasukan _Vongola_ untuk tetap tenang dalam keadaan tersebut. Ah, ada satu hal yang kuperhatikan dari berita semalam" Kata Enma.

"Apa itu?" Kata Tsuna.

"Tiba-tiba hujan badai disana. Padahal disana sedang musim panas. Itu sangat mengganjal bukan?" Kata Enma.

"Seperti yang kuduga" Kata Gokudera.

"Maksudmu apa, Gokudera?" Kata Yamamoto.

" _Shiroi Majo, White Witch, Strega Bianca"_ Kata Gokudera.

" _Shiroi Majo?"_ Kata Tsuna.

" _White Witch?"_ Kata Enma.

" _Strega Bianca"_ Kata Chrome.

"Ah, salah satu orang penting di Vongola, namanya muncul sejak 3 tahun lalu. Tepat setelah kejadian Arcobaleno dia membereskan seluruh kerusakan yang ada saat itu" Kata Gokudera.

"Aku masih belum mengerti apa maksudmu, Gokudera-kun?" Kata Tsuna.

"Ah, begini _Juudaime_. Jadi misalkan aku bertarung dengan musuh secara tiba-tiba disuatu tempat. Setelah pertarungan berakhir dia yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk mengembalikan tempat tersebut ke keadaan sebelumnya. Jika ada cctv yang merekamnya, dia akan menghapusnya tanpa jejak. Dan jika ada orang yang melihat kejadian itu, dia akan menghapus ingatan mereka. Kata Gokudera.

"Sampai menghapus ingatan orang?" Kata Yamamoto.

"Itu yang kudengar dari rumor yang beredar" Kata Gokudera.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau itu perbuatan _White Witch_?" Kata Enma.

"Dia akan menghapus seluruh jejaknya bersama dengan hujan badai. Itu yang kudengar juga" Kata Gokudera.

"Gokudera-san, kau tahu banyak sekali tentang informasi ya?" Kata Chrome.

"Hem! Itu karena aku adalah tangan kanan Juudaime" Kata Gokudera dengan percaya diri.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Kata Enma.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa dia menggunakan rumus arimatika atau logaritma aku juga tidak tahu" Kata Gokudera.

Tepat setelah perkataaan Gokudera, bel tanda istirahat selesai telah berbunyi. Tsuna dan teman-temannya menyelesaikan makan mereka dengan secepatnya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

##

Sementara itu, Dino dan Mayumi yang mendengar perbincangan kelompok Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam saja.

"Anu, sensei! Kurasa sudah saatnya kita pergi dari sini. Aku juga harus mengobati luka sensei juga" Kata Mayumi seakan dia tak mengerti pembicaraan Tsuna dan temannya. Dia tetap bersikap seperti biasnya. Dia tetap berkata dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir manisnya itu.

"Ah, iya. Kalau begitu kita langsung keruanganku saja" Kata Dino berdiri dan berjalan didepan didepan Mayumi.

"Iya" Kata Mayumi mengikuti Dino dibelakangnya.

##

Sampainya diruangan Dino. Mayumi mengobati luka Dino.

"Sensei, kenapa sensei bertarung dengan Kyoya-san?" Kata Mayumi dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Dia adalah muridku, jadi sudah sewajarnya jika dia memberontak maka aku yang harus membenahi Kyoya" Kata Dino tersenyum.

"Begitu ya. Kukira ada sesuatu yang mendalam diantara sensei dan Kyoya-san" Kata Mayumi dengan senyumnya.

"Haruna-san, kenapa kamu memanggil Kyoya dengan nama belakangnya? Apa ada sesuatu diantara kalian?" Kata Dino membuat Mayumi menghentikan kegiatannya sementara dan tersenyum.

"Sensei, apa anda cemburu?" Kata Mayumi secara langsung membuat Dino terkejut dan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Banyak sekali orang yang tidak berani dengan Kyoya, aku saja juga pernah kelelahan karena sikapnya itu. Jadi aku penasaran saja" Kata Dino dengan gugupnya.

"Ahahaha" Mayumi tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?" Kata Dino.

"Sensei, aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kyoya-san. Kyoya-san adalah saudara jauhku yang tinggal di Jepang. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang dengan beberapa alasan" Kata Mayumi.

"Oh, jadi kau saudara jauhnya Kyoya. . . Eh, tunggu ! Haruna-san ! Kau, saudara jauhnya Kyoya?" Kata Dino terkejut.

"Iya, jadi aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Kyoya-san. Tenang saja, sensei" Kata Mayumi dengan senyum manis dan menyelesaikan kegiatannya mengobati Dino yang terluka.

"Aku akan menaruh kotaknya kembali ke lemari, sensei" Kata Mayumi.

"Ah, iya" Kata Dino.

Setelah meletakan kotak obat dilemari, Mayumi duduk berhadapan dengan Dino.

"Haruna-san. Boleh aku bertanya?" Kata Dino.

"Iya, silahkan" Kata Mayumi.

"Kenapa bahasa Inggris begitu lancar? Dari anak kelas satu yang kuperhatikan, kau memiliki perbedaan yang besar sekali" Kata Dino.

"Ah, itu karena aku tinggal diluar negeri selama ini. Aku tinggal berpindah-pindah dari negeri satu ke negeri yang lainnya" Kata Mayumi.

"Oh, jadi itu ya, yang membuatmu begitu lancar sekali dalam bahasa Inggris. Kurasa aku tidak salah memilihmu" Kata Dino.

"Sensei, ada apa?" Kata Mayumi.

"Haruna-san, kau tahu kan akan ada lomba debat perorangan bahasa Inggris disekolah ini. Akan ada kurang lebih 10 orang yang terpilih untuk mengikuti lomba ini. Aku belum memilih satupun murid untuk mengikuti lomba ini, karena aku sibuk dengan bisnis keluarga yang aku kelola juga. Jadi, Haruna-san maukah kamu menjadi salah satu peserta lomba ini?" Kata Dino.

"Emm, boleh aku bertanya?" Kata Mayumi.

"Iya, silahkan saja" Kata Dino.

"Kapan lombanya akan dimulai? Tema apakah yang akan diangkat untuk lomba ini? Dan siapa saja peserta yang ikut dalam lomba ini?" Kata Mayumi.

"Lombanya akan dimulai 2 minggu lagi. Tema yang diangkat adalah "Cara menekan kriminalitas yang ada di sekitar". Untuk peserta, aku tidak diberitahu tentang siapa saja pesertanya. Karena yang menyelenggarakan bukan sekolah melainkan instansi yang ingin melihat potensi sekolah kita. Jadi instasi yang tahu siapa saja pesertanya" Kata Dino.

"Sensei, bukankah tema itu terlalu berat untuk ukuran siswa disini? Paling tidak itu adalah tema yang digunakan untuk mahasiswa. Dan juga tolong jelaskan sistem debat perorangan yang akan digunakan nanti!" Kata Mayumi.

"Ah, bolehkah aku meminta kertas untuk mencatat tentang lomba ini?" Sambung Mayumi.

"Haruna-san! Jadi, kau mau ikut dalam lomba ini?" Kata Dino.

"Aku akan menentukannya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari sensei" Kata Mayumi sambil tersenyum.

Dino beranjak dari tempat duduknya, danberjalan menuju ke mejanya. Mayumi hanya dapat melihat punggung Dino yang menutupi kegiatannya. Dino melihat sebuah buku yang ada disana, dia hanya memandangi buku itu dengan tatapan yang seakan tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya pada buku itu.

 _ **#To Be Continue#**_

Yeay ! Update ! Terimakasih untuk para Reader yang membaca White Witch...

Saya menantikan Review dari para pembaca sekalian ya... Maafkan saya juga jika ada beberapa kesalahan penulisan dan perkataan para tokoh dalam cerita ini. Maaf juga karena Updatenya lama.

See You again !


	8. Chapter 8

.

Hai Minna-sama ! Kali ini saya menantikan Review kembali dari para pembaca. Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan perkataan yang terucapkan oleh para tokoh.

.

 **~Layla-Han** : Terimakasih atas reviewnya Layla, semoga dapat berjalan terus.

 **~Michan:** Terimakasih untuk RnR nya, saya harap tidak mengecewakan para pembaca sekalian.

.

Katekyo bukanlah milik Shera-Than melainkan Akira-sensei.

Haruna Mayumi adalah milik Shera-Than.

.

Don't forget to Read and Review ya ! Minna-san !

.

 _ **# Selamat Membaca #**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **# Last Chapter #**_

"Haruna-san! Jadi, kau mau ikut dalam lomba ini?" Kata Dino.

"Aku akan menentukannya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari sensei" Kata Mayumi sambil tersenyum.

Dino beranjak dari tempat duduknya, danberjalan menuju ke mejanya. Mayumi hanya dapat melihat punggung Dino yang menutupi kegiatannya. Dino melihat sebuah buku yang ada disana, dia hanya memandangi buku itu dengan tatapan yang seakan tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya pada buku itu.

 _ **# End Last Chapter #**_

.

"Dino-sensei, ada apa?" Kata Mayumi menyadarkan Dino.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Haruna-san" Kata Dino lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil membawa kertas untuk diberikan pada Mayumi.

Dino menjelaskan apa saja yang berkaitan dengan lomba itu. Mayumi juga menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan tentang lomba yang mungkin akan diikuti olehnya.

"Apakah penjelasanku bisa dipahami, Haruna-san?" Kata Dino.

"Untuk sementara ini aku bisa paham,sensei. Tapi kenapa instansi ini jauh-jauh sampai ke Namimori hanya mengadakan ini?" Kata Mayumi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi instansi ini juga mengadakan lomba ini diberbagai tempat. Sepertinya yang lolos dari sekolah ini akan diadu kembali sebagai perwakilan sekolah" Kata Dino.

Mayumi lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tak lupa juga dengan kertas catatanya. Dengan senyumnya dia menolah kearah Dino.

"Baiklah,sensei. Aku akan mengikuti lomba ini. Dino-sensei sebagai pembimbingku, iya kan?" Kata Mayumi.

Dino yang merasa senang dan sekaligus terkejut, spontan langsung berdiri dan memeluk Mayumi. Mayumi hanya bisa berdiam diri dan ekspresi terkejut.

"Arigatou,Haruna-san" Kata Dino yang masih belum sadar kalo dia sedang memeluk Mayumi. Mayumi tidak dapat menjawab kata-kata Dino.

#Mayumi Side#

'Eh, apa yang terjadi?' Kataku dalam hati.

Kelakuan Dino-sensei bisa membuatku terkejut seperti ini. Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah membuatku terkejut seperti ini. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang sedikit memerah. Aku juga bisa merasakan tangan Dino-sensei yang ada dipunggungku. Aku juga bisa mendengar kata-kata Dino-sensei yang terbisik di telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Dino-sensei yang hangat.

'Ah, gawat!'

#End Mayumi Side#

"Sensei, bisa anda lepaskan pelukan anda? Kita ada disekolah" Kata Mayumi dengan gamblangnya menyadarkan Dino yang sedari tadi masih memeluk Mayumi.

"Ah, maaf" Kata Dino lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Mayumi yang agak memerah membuat Dino merasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, sensei. Saya masih harus mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Dan juga, mohon bimbingannya untuk lomba 2 minggu kedepan" Kata Mayumi sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Iya, aku juga mohon bantuannya ya" Kata Dino.

Mayumi lalu pergi dari ruangan Dino. Dan berjalan kekelasnya.

.

Dari kejauhan seorang balita yang mengenakan tuxedo dan topi fedora sedang melihat Mayumi yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan Dino. Dia berjalan menghampiri Mayumi.

"Mayumi!" Katanya.

Orang yang merasa dipanggilpun membalikan dirinya.

"Reborn-san" Kata Mayumi.

"Wajahmu merah. Ada apa?" Kata Reborn.

Wajah Mayumi terlihat memerah dihadapan Reborn.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku mau kekelas dulu" Kata Mayumi langsung kembali berjalan kekelasnya meninggalkan Reborn.

Reborn hanya bisa diam ditempat lalu menurunkan topinya.

"Kurasa ada seseorang yang bisa membuat Penyihir ini mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Ini semakin menarik saja" Kata Reborn sambil tersenyum dan pergi menuju ruangan Dino.

.

Dino tampak sedang duduk termenung dengan wajah yang juga memerah. Dia sedang memikirkan kembali apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Mayumi.

"Dino!" Pintu ruangan Dino terbuka dan menampakan seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah, Reborn" Dino hanya menoleh dan kembali merenung kembali.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil berkas yang kemarin kau bicarakan" Kata Reborn menghampiri Dino.

Dino hanya diam dan tak menjawab.

"Em, tidak biasanya kau mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu" Kata Reborn sambil duduk dihadapan Dino.

Dino hanya diam dan tak menjawab kata-kata Reborn.

"Oh iya. Tadi aku melihat seorang siswi keluar dari ruangan ini. Dia juga membuat ekspresi sepertimu, kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang terjadi" Kata Reborn membuat Dino terkejut.

"Apa?" Kata Dino.

"Oh, akhirnya kau mau menjawab perkataanku" Kata Reborn.

"Sekarang dimana berkas yang kuminta kemarin" Sambung Reborn dambil mencari diruangan Dino.

"Di lemari sebelah sana, baris keempat" Kata Dino yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

Reborn berjalan dan mengambil berkas yang ada dilemari yang ditunjuk oleh Dino. Saat Reborn membalikan badannya dia melihat sebuah buku yang pernah dibawa Dino. Reborn mengamati dengan seksama buku itu.

'Buku itu kan, seperti punya Mayumi' Batin Reborn.

Reborn hanya bisa membatin lalu menghampiri Dino lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ambil berkasnya, Dino. Jangan terlalu banyak murung, kau kan guru disini" Kata Reborn lalu pergi dari ruangan Dino.

.

#Classroom 1-A#

Mayumi masih membuka pintu ruang kelasnya dan mendapati teman-temannya masih sibuk sendiri karena guru mereka sedang bertemu dengan kepala sekolah. Mayumi langsung duduk dibangkunya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada teman-temannya. Teman-temannya juga tidak bertanya apapun pada Mayumi. Mereka takut jika menyinggung Privasinya.

.

Pelajaran telah selesai untuk hari ini. Hari yang sangat penuh kejutan bagi Mayumi. Terutama tentang Dino.

Mayumi pulang paling terakhir daripada teman-temannya. Mayumi berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya. Dia pergi kearah belakang sekolah.

Dia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan pada Mayumi.

"Senpai, maaf menunggu lama. Ada apa sampai membuat surat untuk bertemu denganku?" Kata Mayumi dengan normalnya.

Dari kejauhan ada seorang laki-laki yang tak sengaja melihat mereka.

"Anu.. Mayumi-san, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Kata Seniornya.

Mayumi agak terkejut dengan perkataan seniornya kali ini.

"Maaf senpai, aku memang belum punya pacar. Apakah ada masalah?" Kata Mayumi dengan normalnya.

"Ah, jadi. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Kata Seniornya.

Orang yang melihat mereka tadi tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Orang itu langsung memegang dadanya dan menrasakan detak jantungnya. Dia sangat terkejut dengan ada yang dia dengarkan kali ini.

"Senpai, maaf tapi aku harus menolak perkataan senpai" Kata Mayumi yang masih dengan normalnya.

"Boleh kutahu apa alasanya?" Kata Seniornya.

"Kita masih sama-sama pelajar. Selama hidupku aku belum pernah pacaran. Dan juga sekarang yang lebih penting adalah kelulusanku disini. Jadi maaf, ajakan senpai aku menolaknya" Kata Mayumi sambil membungkukan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? Ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah" Kata orang yang sedari tadi tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Dia menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sensei, maaf. Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu" Kata Senior itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Mayumi dan Guru itu.

"Haruna-san, dia sudah pergi" Katanya.

Mayumi mengangkat kembali badannya dan mendapati Dino disana.

"Dino-sensei!" Kata Mayumi.

" Maaf ya, aku tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapanmu dengan dia" Kata Dino.

"Tidak apa-apa kok,sensei. Terimakasih" Kata Mayumi.

"Apa kau selalu dipanggil seperti itu oleh para senior?" Kata Dino.

"Iya, aku mendapat banyak surat dari mereka" Kata Mayumi.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Apa kau selalu dipanggil menggunakan nama panggilanmu oleh orang lain?" Kata Dino dengan menundukan wajahnya dan membuat Mayumi terkejut.

"Ahahahahaha" Mayumi tertawa kecil melihat sikap Dino. Dino hanya kebingungan melihat Mayumi yang tertawa.

"Ah, maaf sensei. Sensei apa kau cemburu jika aku dipanggil dengan nama panggilanku oleh orang lain?" Kata Mayumi sambil kembali tersenyum.

Dino terkejut dengan perkataan Mayumi.

'Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang cemburu?' Batin Dino.

"Dino-sensei bisa memanggilku dengan nama kecilku kalau mau. Karena Dino-sensei adalah pembingku" Kata Mayumi membuat Dino tambah terkejut.

"Sensei, bisa memanggilku Mayu. Kalau Sensei mau"Kata Mayumi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ma-Ma-Mayu" Kata Dino dengan gugup.

"Iya, sensei" Kata Mayumi dengan senyumnya yang manis. Siapapun pasti akan terpesona melihat senyum Mayumi kali ini.

"Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku jika diluar pelajaran" Kata Dino yang ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Dino-san" Kata Mayumi.

Mareka berdua sama-sama tersenyum. Dino pun menutuskan untuk mengatarkan Mayumi pulang kerumahnya, karena matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam di barat. Mareka berbicang-bincang banyak diperjalanan.

.

#In Another Place#

.

"Apakau sudah menemukan jejak keberaannya?" Kata seorang laki-laki yang duduk di sofa mewah sambil meminum winenya.

"Maaf bos, kami kesulitan membobol keamanannya di Vongola Family" Kata laki-laki yang dihadapannya sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Seperti yang diharapakan oleh salah satu Family terbesar. Tapi kenapa tidak ada jejaknya sama sekali ?"Katanya.

"Kenapa tidak kita coba lewat Family lainnya. Seperti Shimon atau Cavallone. Mereka kan ada dibawah Vongola. Jadi pasti ada jejaknya" Kata laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Bos.

"Oh, kurasa kau benar Sieg. Kau benar-benar dapat diandalkan pada saat-saat seperti ini" Kata Bos.

" Anda terlalu memuji, Bos. Tapi seperti yang dijanjikan aku yang akan memiliki White Witch, sedangkan anda. . . " Kata Sieg.

"Iya iya aku mengerti, Sieg. Untuk kejayaan Alexander Family" Kata Bos sambil mengangkat gelas winenya dan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

 _ **#To Be Continue#**_

Yeay ! Update ! Terimakasih untuk para Reader yang membaca White Witch...

Saya menantikan Review dari para pembaca sekalian ya... Maafkan saya juga jika ada beberapa kesalahan penulisan dan perkataan para tokoh dalam cerita ini. Maaf juga karena Updatenya lama.

See You again !


	9. Chapter 9

.

Hai Minna-sama ! Maaf atas keterlambatan kali ini. Dikarenakan saya ada beberapa urusan pribadi. Selamat menmbaca. Saya menantikan review para reader sekalian.

.

Katekyo bukanlah milik Shera-Than melainkan Akira-sensei.

Haruna Mayumi adalah milik Shera-Than.

.

Don't forget to Read and Review ya ! Minna-san !

.

 _ **# Selamat Membaca #**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **# Last Chapter #**_

"Dino-sensei bisa memanggilku dengan nama kecilku kalau mau. Karena Dino-sensei adalah guru pembimbingku" Kata Mayumi membuat Dino tambah terkejut.

"Sensei, bisa memanggilku Mayu. Kalau Sensei mau"Kata Mayumi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ma-Ma-Mayu" Kata Dino dengan gugup.

"Iya, sensei" Kata Mayumi dengan senyumnya yang manis. Siapapun pasti akan terpesona melihat senyum Mayumi kali ini.

"Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku jika diluar pelajaran" Kata Dino yang ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Dino-san" Kata Mayumi.

Mareka berdua sama-sama tersenyum. Dino pun memutuskan untuk mengatarkan Mayumi pulang kerumahnya, karena matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam di barat. Mareka berbicang-bincang banyak diperjalanan.

 _ **# End Last Chapter #**_

 _ **.**_

Dino mengantar Mayumi sampai didepan rumahnya. Dino hanya penasaran karena biasanya anak-anak sekolah hanya menyewa apartemen untuk tinggal. Sementara Mayumi sampai membeli rumah untuk tinggal di Namimori.

"Kalau begitu aku langsung pulang ya, Mayu-chan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan dirumah" Kata Dino.

"Oh, begitu ya. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, Dino-san. Hati-hati dijalan" Kata Mayumi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Dino.

"Em" Kata Dino yang mulai berjalan pergi dari rumah Mayumi.

Mayumi pun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia pergi kekamar dan langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya.

'Hari ini aku terlalu banyak terkejut. Ada apa denganku hari ini' Batin Mayumi.

Mayumi duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya. Sekilas dia melihat kearah laptopnya. Dia melihat ada notifikasi khusus di laptopnya. Dengan segera, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk dimeja belajarnya. Dia terkejut melihat isi laptopnya, penuh dengan kode-kode. Mayumi langsung meraih alat komunikasi yang tergeletak disamping laptopnya dan memakainya.

"Jelaskan situasinya sekarang" Kata Mayumi.

"Markas besar Shimon Family telah diserang besar-besaran. Sebagian besar datanya telah dicuri" Kata seseorang.

"Apa? Datanya telah dicuri? Data yang mana?" Kata Mayumi.

"Data tentang pertempuran 1 bulan yang lalu, termasuk dengan data yang telah kau perbaiki, semua data yang kau perbaiki telah diambil. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Mayumi?" Kata orang tersebut.

"Tapi tadi siang aku melihat Shimon Decimo bersama dengan Vongola Decimo disekolah. Apa ini hanya bercanda, Reborn-san?" Kata Mayumi.

" Aku tidak bercanda jika untuk sesuatu yang serius kali ini, Mayumi. Serangan baru dilakukan siang ini. Shimon Family adalah salah satu bagian dari Vongola. Ku harap ini tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Apa kau bisa menanganinya?" Kata Reborn yang berkomunikasi dengan Mayumi.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, Reborn-san. Baru saja kemarin di markas cabang London, sekarang Shimon. Apakah besok Cavallone atau markas pusat Vongola? Terlalu banyak yang mengganjal penyerangan kali ini. Aku akan membereskannya dari sini saja. Aku tidak bisa turun langsung ke lapangan. Karena kemarin aku sudah turun ke lapangan" Kata Mayumi sambil mengeluh sendiri.

"Ini sudah menjadi pekerjaanmu, kau tau itu kan. Setidaknya pulihkan seluruh datanya, yang lainnya akan diurus oleh orang-orang dari pusat. Mengertikan, Mayumi?" Kata Reborn.

" Iya, baiklah. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Dan juga, untuk sementara waktu aku tidak bisa menjalankan misi keluar, karena aku ada tugas sekolah" Kata Mayumi.

" Baiklah, aku mengerti. Dan juga jangan sampai ada jejak kali ini. Aku serahkan padamu, White Witch of Vongola Family, Haruna Mayumi" Kata Reborn lalu memutup jaringan komunikasinya.

" _As Your Wish_ , Reborn" Kata Mayumi tersenyum lalu melepaskan pita yang pakai dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat seluruh rambutnya. Ia juga mengambil kacamatanya yang berada disamping laptopnya.

.

# Namimori High School #

Pagi hari ini Mayumi berjalan ke sekolah seperti biasa nya. Dia melihat Tsuna dan para Vongola Guardian berkumpul bersama didepan gerbang sekolah. Sekiranya Mayumi sudah tau apa yang menjadi perbincangan mereka. Pastinya tentang penyerangan markas besar Shimon Family. Mayumi sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya semalaman dengan memulihkan data yang dicuri. Mayumi berjalan menuju kehadapan Tsuna dan teman-temannya.

"Selamat Pagi, _Senpai_ " Kata Mayumi dengan senyumnya.

"Oh, kamu kan yang kemarin mendapatkan surat diloker" Kata Yamamoto dengan santainya.

"Iya, _senpai_. Maaf karena belum memperkenalkan diri dengan baik. Namaku Haruna Mayumi dari kelas 1-A. _Yoroshiku_ " Kata Mayumi sambil membungkukan badannya dan kembali dengan senyumnya.

"Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi, _yoroshiku_ , Haruna-san" Kata Tsuna.

"Aku Gokudera Hayato. Tangan kanan _Juudaime_ " Kata Gokudera.

" _Juudaime_?" Kata Mayumi.

"Ah, tidak perlu memperhatikan itu, Haruna-san" Kata Tsuna.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi sepertinya kemarin aku melihat satu lagi anak laki-laki, kenapa tidak ada ya?" Kata Mayumi.

"Ah, dia sedang pulang ke tempat asalnya. Katanya ada usuran yang harus diselesaikan, makanya dia tidak datang hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepannya" Kata Gokudera.

"Kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Karena belakangan ini banyak sekali terjadi penyerangan di beberapa tempat" Kata Mayumi membuat Tsuna dan teman-temannya berpikir lagi.

'Darimana dia tahu tentang penyerangan?' Batin mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, senpai. Semoga kalian selalu baik-baik saja" Kata Mayumi dengan senyumnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju kedalam gedung sekolah.

"Haruna-san, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Tapi, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja" Kata Tsuna.

"Bukan hanya kau saja, Tsuna. Aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darinya" Kata Yamamoto.

"Aku juga merasakannya, _Juudaime_ " Kata Gokudera.

.

Mayumi berjalan menuju ke ruang kelasnya. Namun ditengah jalan dia sudah dihadang oleh Hibari. Hibari memberikan isyarat yang menunjukan bahwa ada yang harus dia bicarakan dengan Mayumi. Mayumi yang sadar dengan isyarat Hibari dia mengikuti kemauan Hibari dan masuk kedalam ruang Komite Kedisplinan.

"Jadi, ada apa Kyoya-san?" Kata Mayumi.

"Kau tahu tentang orang asing yang belakangan ini berkeliaran disekitar Namimori?" Kata Hibari.

"Hm? Apa maksud Kyoya-san?" Kata Mayumi yang seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kurasa kau tahu alasannya, tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" Kata Hibari.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud Kyoya-san" Kata Mayumi meyakinkan Hibari.

"Benarkah? Jika kau tahu sesuatu beritahu aku. Itu yang dikatakan Anak Kecil itu padaku" Kata Hibari memberikan hint pada Mayumi.

"Kalau begitu aku hanya meberikan sedikit infonya, Kyoya-san" Kata Mayumi.

"Hn"

"Mereka datang untuk menyerang Namimori. Hanya itu saja yang bisa kukatakan sekarang ini. Aku permisi, jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai" Kata Mayumi lalu meninggalkan ruang Komite Kedisiplinan.

"Hn, jadi begitu" Kata Hibari sambil tersenyum.

Hibari berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela. Dia melihat beberapa orang yang lalu lalang didepan SMA Namimori.

.

Hari ini sungguh melelahakan bagi Mayumi. Mayumi berjalan sambil menghela nafas berat berkali-kali. Saat ini jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Namun Mayumi masih ada beberapa yang harus dikerjakan di sekolah, yaitu untuk persiapan lombanya. Dia saat ini sedang berjalan menuju ke ruangan Dino.

"Permisi, Dino-sensei" Kata Mayumi sambil membuka pintu ruangan Dino.

"Mayu-chan, kau datang tepat waktu ya" Kata Dino.

"Maaf sensei, hari ini aku rasanya lelah sekali" Kata Mayumi sambil duduk disofa dan disusul oleh Dino yang duduk didepannya. Dino sudah menyiapkan materi untuk latihan hari ini.

"Mayu-chan, saat tidak ada orangkan aku sudah bilang jangan begitu formal didepanku" Kata Dino menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Mayumi.

"Iya, Dino-san. Terimakasih" Kata Mayumi dengan senyum manisnya.

" Kalau begitu, kita mulai latihannya hari ini" Kata Dino membalas senyuman Mayumi.

.

Sementara itu, disuatu tempat di Namimori. Hibari Kyoya sudah berdiri dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang yang berpakaian rapi.

"Hn, jadi kalian berani menyerangku? _Kamikorosu_!" Kata Hibari yang sudah siap dengan tonfanya.

"Perintah dari boss adalah melenyapkan Vongola Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. _Omerta_ " Kata slah satu orang dari mereka.

Mereka mulai menyerang Hibari.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan Tsuna dan para Guardian termasuk Chrome yang kebetulan ada bersama mereka. Mereka juga diserang oleh orang dengan pakian rapi.

.  
 _ **  
# To Be Continue #**_

 _ **.**_

Yeay ! Maaf menunggu lama. Karena saya disibukan dengan tugas kuliah saya dan saya juga tidak berada dirumah, belum sempat menulis kembali ! Mungkin nanti ada juga beberapa part yang aku lebih percepat dari alur sesungguhnya maaf ya. Don't forget to Review ya teman-teman pembaca sekalian.


End file.
